


Cry

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His regrets catch up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-massacre, before Itachi finds the akatsuki (or they find him).
> 
> Normal disclaimers. Un-betaed.

Itachi sat heavily on a sandy rock sitting on the borders of the Fire and the Wind country, catching his breath. Night had fallen and he was sure that he lost his pursuers, so he took the time to relax- as much as he was able to in foreign territory. He stared up at the twinkling sky, the stars dotting the darkness like an explosion of glass frozen at its apex, held suspended in time at the most beautiful moment of its destruction.

 

So beautiful- like his beloved village, like his beloved little brother.

 

He felt the familiar prickling behind his eyes and brought his hands up to his face, fitting his index fingers in the groves beneath his eyes and pressed his thumbs against the point of his throat directly below the curve of his jaw, trying to convince himself not to let the tears fall.

 

He breathed deeply- his breath rattling wetly in his chest. The cool air stung his nostrils, filling his lungs until they felt like they would burst.

 

He felt like _he_ could burst.

 

He let the steady beat of his pulse under his thumbs lull his mind into a state of calm.

 

_Dum-bum-dum-bum_

 

His mind drifted for a few minutes, a little muddled and carefully not focusing on the well of sadness weighing heavily in his heart or the illusionary warm slime that clung to his hands.

 

He could be weak- just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short one when I was in one of my mood drops so please do forgive the depressing hint behind this.
> 
> P.S. Watching glass shattering in slow-mo is gorgeous. Youtube speed control works wonders.


End file.
